Lo que es correcto
by Bettelgeuse
Summary: Pero Phoebe Black sabe que al final ha hecho lo correcto: Ha permanecido con su familia. Porque ahí es donde pertenece, su lugar siempre ha sido ese. Además, no podía también huir como su hermano Eduardus; su familia simplemente no podría soportar aquello. Había hecho lo correcto permaneciendo junto a ellos.


******«Lo que es correcto»**

_por Bettelgeuse_

**Disclaimer:** Todo, absolutamente todo, pertenece a Rowling. Excepto el guapetón Gaspard. Gaspard es mío.

Un millón de gracias a **Victoire Black **por haber revisado este fic. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda!

* * *

Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre **"Familia Black" **del foro** La Sala De Los Menesteres.**

* * *

"_She was the youngest of the family  
and the last to be let go.  
They decided they would try  
and make it on their own__."__  
_– **Memories**, Panic! At The Disco.

**I**

Eduardus le ofrece su brazo y caminan por las agitadas calles aledañas a la mansión. Hay mucha actividad y su hermano disfruta hablándole de algo parecido a la 'Revolución Industrial' que ha afectado al país aportando grandes cambios. En ocasiones no le presta la mayor atención, a Phoebe nunca le ha interesado en demasía los progresos de los muggles.

—Los muggles son bastante ingeniosos, Phoebe, eso no puedes negarlo.

Ella resopla y levanta la barbilla, no quiere oír nada de aquello. Los muggles no le gustan, son inferiores y en ocasiones le parece increíble el hecho de que puedan realizar las cosas sin magia.

—Sus progresos son bastante… particulares, Phoebe —continúa Eduardus—. Me encantaría saber cómo lo hacen… Dicen que en América es donde ha habido grandes resultados, me encantaría viajar a aquel lugar.

—Pero aquí es donde perteneces, Eduardus —la muchacha no puede evitar emplear un tono lleno de reproche—. En ocasiones debemos olvidar nuestros sueños para hacer lo correcto.

Pero su hermano parece no haber puesto ni una pizca de atención ante sus palabras; se ha detenido y levanta un brazo, saludando a un muchacho aparentemente de su edad quien ha dejado caer al césped una serie de extrañas herramientas para devolverle el saludo haciendo una especie de gesto en su dirección que ella opta por ignorar.

—Oh, ¡hola, Gaspard!

La muchacha cierra los ojos por un segundo. Eduardus tenía que estar bromeando.

—¡Es un mestizo! —sisea y toma su brazo, zarandeándolo llena de indignación.

Eduardus esboza una mueca y pone los ojos en blanco.

—Gaspard Mayfair es un mestizo, es cierto —asiente con severidad—, pero eso no quiere decir que sea una mala persona.

—Es partidario de los muggles —replica, sin dar su brazo a torcer. Observa cómo su hermano vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces!

Eduardus se separa de ella con brusquedad, gira sobre sus talones y empieza a alejarse. Phoebe sabe que ha metido la pata, pero eso no le quita credibilidad y convicción a sus palabras. Su hermano es muy testarudo y ella espera que con el tiempo recapacite. Es muy joven como para estar pensando de esa manera.

**II**

—¿Sucede algo, señorita?

Phoebe ha olvidado por un momento que no se _encuentra_ sola y gira sobre sus talones para encarar al hombre que le está hablando. El muchacho al que su hermano había saludado minutos antes se encuentra a unos pasos de ella, observándola con interés. Mayfair se seca el sudor de la frente e intenta mantener una posición elegante, obviando el hecho de que luce agotado y su aspecto sudoroso no le ayuda mucho en realidad.

Gaspard Mayfair es un muchacho alto y de brazos fuertes, cabello negro y piel bronceada debido a las largas horas que pasa bajo el sol ayudando a su padre en los labores de la granja, hasta donde su hermano le ha dicho. Su rostro se le hace familiar. Cree haberlo visto en Hogwarts, pero no hay posibilidad de que haya pertenecido a Slytherin, ella nunca lo vio en su casa. No obstante, no puede evitar sentir repulsión ante de la idea de que probablemente haya pertenecido a Gryffindor, la casa de los traidores a la sangre.

No obstante, para su desgracia, no puede evitar pensar que es atractivo.

—Black, ¿no es así? —pregunta; Phoebe lo observa no sin cierto recelo. Sin embargo, él no espera a que ella responda—. Conozco a tu hermano. Eduardus es una buena persona —Phoebe sigue sin articular palabra; sinceramente no sabe exactamente cómo continuar. Sólo espera que Mayfair sepa que está actuando de un modo impertinente—. Y Slytherin, ¿verdad? Yo pertenecí a Ravenclaw —explica sin importar que ella no le haya hecho pregunta alguna.

Pero Gaspard es un mestizo y aquello lo arruinada todo.

**III**

Su madre no ha dejado de llorar. Padre se encuentra particularmente furioso y Phoebe no lo ha visto en todo el día.

Alexia sacude la cabeza y Licorus se ha marchado dando un portazo. Phoebe teme que haya ido a la casa en Grimmauld Place a borrar el lugar de su hermano en el tapiz. Ahora jamás podría volver a mencionarlo.

Phoebe cierra los ojos. Lo único que desea en ese momento es que su hermano vuelva junto a ellos, pero en el fondo sabe que no lo hará. Eduardus no regresará.

**IV**

—Mi hermano ha huido —le confiesa; Gaspard la observa con atención y deja caer el cargamento de paja sobre el césped.

—Lo siento —le dice, pero Phoebe no quiere escuchar sus disculpas. Sólo quiere que Eduardus regrese.

—Se ha ido y yo no he podido hacer nada para evitarlo —sisea y aprieta los puños; en cualquier otra situación consideraría indignante su reacción ante un mestizo, pero ya no le importa.

—No era tu deber hacerlo.

—¡Pero era mi hermano! —hace aspavientos con las manos, dolida y desesperada—. Debí haberlo comprendido y escuchado, pero él era diferente y no lo entendí en lo absoluto…

Gaspard toma su barbilla y levanta el rostro para observarla. Es uno de los gestos más íntimos que han compartido alguna vez, quizá por el hecho de que ella casi siempre se muestra muy reacia y él muy tímido y correcto.

Pero esa vez es muy diferente. Gaspard la besa en la boca y la rodea con sus brazos. Ella se entrega a él en un intento de olvidarlo todo. Luego de aquello, recordará como siseó su nombre entre jadeos.

**V**

—Partiré a América, a buscar nuevas posibilidades de vida —confiesa de sopetón; Phoebe abre los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué? —se incorpora de un salto y no puede evitar pensar que aquello no fue algo muy femenino de su parte; sólo quiere saber que aquello es mentira y que Gaspard no se irá de Inglaterra—. ¿Por-por qué? No… —tragó saliva con dificultad; lo que iba a decir estaba por completo fuera de lugar para ella, para una Black, pero tenía que hacerlo—: No lo hagas.

La simple idea de que él se marche se le hace completamente… irreal. Es decir, ¿a América? Phoebe no ha escuchado mucho de aquel lugar, pero se le antoja como algo bastante exótico y a la vez, perturbador. No le transmite confianza o seguridad alguna.

—Entonces ven conmigo —le sugiere el muchacho con mucha seguridad.

Phoebe se aparta con brusquedad, estupefacta. ¿Cómo él puede estarle pidiendo que haga semejante cosa? Ella, una Black, simplemente no puede marcharse con un mestizo por la simple y estúpida razón de estar enamorada de él.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? No puedo hacerlo —dice—, no puedo abandonar a mi familia luego de lo de Eduardus, simplemente no puedo dejarlos.

Observa el rostro de Gaspard y ve la desilusión teñida en él.

—De acuerdo, es entendible —él asiente lentamente, sin dejar de observarla—. Partiré mañana en la mañana. Supongo que esto es el adiós, señorita Black —toma su mano y besa los nudillos; Phoebe no sabe cómo aquel gesto puede ser tan doloroso—. Fue un placer conocerla.

**VI**

No han hablado en dos días y Phoebe no ha conseguido pensar con claridad. Aún le quedan muchas cosas por decirle y espera poder hacer que él se quede en Inglaterra. Después Phoebe va en busca de Gaspard, esperando que aún no se hubiese marchado, pero se encuentra con una realidad muy diferente.

Gaspard se ha marchado a América y después de ello, Phoebe se ha mantenido refugiada en su habitación sin querer ver a nadie. En su hogar creen que aún le afecta la partida de su hermano y en parte es así, pero también es debido a que no quiso escucharse a sí misma. Quizás lo único que ella quería era que él se mantuviese ahí para ella sin importar qué. Qué egoísta de su parte.

Pero no puede evitar pensar que al final ha hecho lo correcto: Ha permanecido con su familia. Porque ahí es donde pertenece, su lugar siempre ha sido ese. Además, no podía también huir como su hermano Eduardus; su familia simplemente no podría soportar aquello. Ya suficiente tenían sus padres con haber repudiado a uno de sus hijos, no era justo que también tuvieran que excluir a otro.

No obstante, aún le queda el recuerdo de su piel emanando un olor a sudor, paja y loción barata.

* * *

**Son 1, 390 palabras según el contador de Word. Otra cosa es que Phoebe Black nació alrededor de 1810 y no se casó ni tuvo hijos, además, el hecho de que Eduardus haya sido borrado del tapiz por razones desconocidas fue un aspecto que pude aprovechar para la historia. Además, según Harry Potter Wiki, eran Phoebe, Alexia, Licorus y Eduardus. Por otra parte, sé que es bastante regular, o al menos yo no quedé al cien por ciento convencida de mi trabajo... Lo más probable es que sea malísimo xDDDDD Pero bueno, así salió. Además, lo tuve guardado en mis carpetas como dos semanas para ver qué hacía con él y bueno, he decidido arriesgarme. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Tomatazos?**

**Por favor, dejadlos en el recuadro de 'review', muchas gracias xDD**

**—Rocío.**


End file.
